


I Did It Because I Love You

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take care of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did It Because I Love You

His hate she would carry like a badge of honor if it was needed.

She killed him not with a smile on her face, but she killed him none the less.

The green boy with his green armor was no king.

The green boy would lead the world to darkness.

The green boy would murder her king.

Pain shots throw her body in the moment of birth.

She's alone, nobody holds her hand, nobody soothes her fears.

There is no brotherhood, just duty and love.

There is blood now. And the blood is not his. 

For I take care of my own. And my king is mine to protect.


End file.
